


Avail

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sharlayan WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Tatahli took off her glasses, rubbing the sleep from her eyes in hopes of clearing up the sight before her. Putting the round frames back on her nose, she blinked rapidly as a last resort to clear the image before her but to no avail. Nothing had changed.There were still three, individual Thancreds on her doorstep.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Kudos: 5





	Avail

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I got here lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tatahli took off her glasses, rubbing the sleep from her eyes in hopes of clearing up the sight before her. Putting the round frames back on her nose, she blinked rapidly as a last resort to clear the image before her but to no avail. Nothing had changed. 

There were still three, individual Thancreds on her doorstep. 

The longhaired, sleeveless middle Thancred cleared his throat. “Tahli, I know this must seem strange but could you let us in. It’s the middle of a brisk winter night and only one of us is wearing a coat.” 

Tatahli stepped back to let the Thancreds in. She probably should have considered the consequences should this be a trick, but it was too late into the night for that much thinking. 

The Thancreds settled in her living room. She noted that each of them marked a different point in Thancred’s life that she’d known him. The youngest looking Thancred was from their days in Sharlayan, with the roguish smile and charm that she had long despised. The Thancred that had spoken was reminiscent of the one she’d nearly lost after the Bloody Banquet, and the one who’d become her closest friend alongside Urianger. The last, however, was unknown to her. He looked like Thancred, of course, but his clothing and aura was different. He was...more mature and handsome in a rugged sense. When he caught her staring, he gave a lopsided grin that made her heart clench and ears burn. 

Determined not to embarrass herself over some strange feelings related to this older version of her friend, she addressed all three of them. “What exactly is going on here? Why are all of you existing at once?”

Older Thancred shrugged. “Likely some aether-based madness gone wrong. Possibly also soul magic gone awry.” He rubbed at his chin. “It is not...unsimilar to when last my body and soul were separated.”

The other Thancreds looked at him then. “What?” They both balked. 

“What?!?” Tatahli said in unison with them. She shook her head and plopped down on the nearest seat. “Start...start from the beginning, Thancred zero-zero-three.”

His eyebrows raised. “You say that with the implication that there are at least 100 of me.” 

Tatahli ignored his statement, ears and tail twitching in excitement. “So your soul and body separated. What did it feel like? When does it happen?”

Thancred (#003, specifically) shakes his head but grins again before beginning his tale. 


End file.
